K'nori Suki
K'nori is the clan's secondary leader, tending to most of the business the clan has to deal with, particularly finances. Appearance Dark in both physical appearance and clothing, K'nori often carries on his face a cold, uncaring expression. His black hair is kept neat and short, and he's usually found with a cigarette between his lips. He rarely wears casual clothing, though his suits are typically worn in a slightly relaxed manner, as he doesn't care to button his jacket, nor keep his collar and tie tight. Personality As cold in personality as he is in appearance, K'nori has a very unwelcoming demeanor towards others, especially outsiders to the clan. He does not seem to favor any particular members of the clan, aside from Hirei and Aizai, and actually shows extremely protective behavior over the latter, while treating most other individuals rather cruelly. When watching over Lady Aizai, K'nori is known to show a very dangerous side, going so far as to both subtly and blatantly threaten others who so much as attempt to converse with the aforementioned clan leader. He is completely unwilling to let strangers near Lady Aizai for any reason, even if their intention is to provide medical attention. However, when K'nori is alone with Hirei, his demeanor changes almost dramatically, and he becomes far more relaxed and laid-back, loosening his tie further and even undoing his vest. While in the privacy of his or Hirei's home, he's more willing to smile and chat casually. This behavior, of course, is completely secret, and is unknown by any Suki aside from himself and Hirei. Bio Like Aizai, K'nori was born into his role. His father served Aizai's father for several years, and when K'nori turned five, he began his training for the day he would serve the next heir. Also like Aizai, he was raised with the belief that he (and the clan heads) were better, or at least more important, than the cursed members of the clan. When he first befriended Hirei at 6 years old, K'nori's father was incredibly enraged and disappointed. It wasn't until K'nori shoved 2 year old Suishouko to the ground in front of both his father and Hirei, that he earned his father's trust and respect under the belief Hirei was the one and only special case. When Hirei began to worry about his place in K'nori's life, and whether or not K'nori would eventually reject him for his father's beliefs, K'nori linked his pinkie with Hirei's and swore an oath to never leave Hirei, and to be his friend until the day they were both dead. This oath still stands strong today. Unlike his friend, who knew what he wanted to do with his life from an early age, K'nori was rather at a loss of purpose for most of his life. All he knew was to serve the clan heads. He never found much interest in ordinary hobbies, preferring to read in silence over most other things. As a child, he did take up writing, but found it quickly pushed aside when Aizai was born, and he was told he'd have to marry her. When he wasn't doing school work, he was spending time with Aizai, even while she was nothing more than an infant. It seemed strange to him that he was being engaged to a newborn, but he didn't question what he was ordered to do, and accepted it as part of his duty. He did resume writing, however, after entering college, and continues writing casually to this day, though he has never published a single piece. When news came to him at the age of 26 that both of Aizai's parents had committed suicide together, he was deeply shocked and distraught, fearing for Aizai's state of mind. When he found out she was unphased by their deaths, he began to instead worry about her health, both at the time and in the years to come. It was only the day after their deaths that she came to him and told him she was going to forever disregard what her father had arranged for the two of them, saying she found the idea as a whole simply repulsive. He questioned her only briefly about whether she was sure it was a good idea, but was quickly put back in his place when she reminded him that she was now in charge, and he agreed to her decision. Relationships Lady Aizai Like his father before him, K'nori was assigned to serve the family head, which was Lady Aizai's father for some time. After Aizai was born, her father decided to betroth them, making arrangements for K'nori and Aizai to marry as soon as Aizai was 14, despite K'nori being twice her age. As a result, the two were forced to spend a lot of time together. After she called off the marriage, he still intended to serve and protect her, as his job entailed. While they were never actually romantic with or for one another, K'nori still feels incredibly protective over the younger woman and refuses to let others go near her. He respects her word, no matter what it may be. Hirei Having grown up knowing Hirei as a child, he and K'nori actually get along surprisingly well, and are very close. When Hirei began considering a life in the medical career, K'nori was extremely supportive, and often helped him study long before Hirei was actually old enough to attend medical school, by way of books. For a short period of time, the two grew apart during high school, due to different classes, and Hirei becoming more popular among his classmates for his openly friendly behavior, while K'nori preferred to study alone and not partake in club activities. Upon entering college, they were surprised to find that they shared several classes outside their majors. This allowed them to reinstate their bond, as they had to study together often. Even now, as fully grown adults, K'nori still likes to spend time with Hirei, and often finds himself having to take care of the busy doctor whenever he neglects his own needs (which he does quite frequently). This usually involves physically pushing Hirei into bed and force-feeding him lunch or dinner. Coming Soon Coming Soon Coming Soon Coming Soon Category:Incomplete Category:NonCursed Category:Character